criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Moral Decay
Moral Decay is the sixth fanmade case in Nihilego Fanatic's first season, Paxerton, as well as the last one in the Cosgrove Outskirts district. Case Background Previously on Criminal Case... Merriam comes to the police station to inform you that she found a room at the University, nervously asking you to check it out before any student can get into trouble. However upon arriving at the hidden room, you stumble upon the dead body of tech support, Marty Oliver, poisoned to death. You ask Merriam if she saw the body but the dean explained that she only saw the door to the room, not the victim before leaving. Through your investigation, it may seem that Marty may be related to the hypnotic blog but at the end of Chapter 1, Henry, a hacker, turns himself in, saying that he was the one who created the blog. However, Lowell Benson, our historian, vouches that he's innocent. It's also revealed that Merriam hired the victim to monitor the students out of worry because of the recent crimes. Mindy Collins is also hating on the victim because the victim hired her as a personal assistant directly after Zack's death but in that short time span, abused Mindy, whose back is nearly broken from the pile of work Marty was giving her. The killer is then revealed to be the university dean, Merriam Webster. Merriam reluctantly admits her crime, stating that it was Marty's fault that murders have been happening, stating that the weird happenings started after she hired Marty so she decided to kill him to protect the students. Merriam is then shipped to court, where Judge Kennedy sentences her to 25 years in prison and the revoking of her teaching license. Post-trial, you turn to Mindy for help taking down the hypnotic blog but the personal assistant reasons that Zack didn't tell her anything and that you should go to Henry for help, who directs you to the control room, where you find a locked laptop. It's then revealed that Merriam was right and that Marty was responsible for the blog. You tell Henry about this, who feels regret that he taught Marty everything he knew. Merriam also seeks for help, stating that someone should replace her as dean, directing you to the woods, where she left her things. There, you find out that psychology professor, Siegfried Freud is the top recommended replacement so you go talk to him. Katrina, skeptical, suggests a search on Siegfried's files to see if Siegfried was clean. You find a land contract of sold land at Big Wave Beach. You ask the professor about this and he admits that he bought it from someone, who didn't state their name. You tell this to the chief, who suggests talking to beach local, Allison Wells for consultation. Allison just admits that someone is evicting people off the beach before leaving you alone, not before giving you a faded map, containing weird symbols, that no one can decipher. Dampening up the mood, Jones is transferred to another precinct. He says goodbye to you before leaving. After all of the events, Lucy asks you to keep your guard up, since you're all heading to Category:Big Wave Beach, where you'll dig deeper on the evictions. Stats Victim *'Marty Oliver' (found inside the hidden room, poisoned) Weapon *'Syringe' Killer *'Merriam Webster' Suspects Merriam Webster (University Dean) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect has manicures. *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect takes painkillers. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears blue. Siegfried Freud (Psychology Professor) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect takes painkillers. *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect has manicures. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears blue. Henry Moss (Hacker) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect takes painkillers. Suspect's appearance: - Ulysses Peterson (Librarian) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect takes painkillers. Suspect's appearance: - *The suspect wears blue. Mindy Collins (Personal Assistant) Suspect's profile: - *The suspect drinks champagne. *The suspect takes painkillers. *The suspect has manicures. Suspect's appearance: - Quasi-Suspects Allison Wells (Socialite) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Killer's Profile *The killer takes painkillers. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer has manicures *The killer is female. *The killer wears blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hidden Room (Clues: Victim’s Body, Victim’s Phone; New Suspect: Merriam Webster) *Inform Merriam about the dead body *Autopsy Victim’s Body (18:00:00; Killer’s Profile: Killer takes painkillers) *Examine Victim’s Phone (Result: Phone) *Analyze Phone (6:00:00; New Suspect: Siegfried Freud) *Ask Siegfried about his messages to the victim *Investigate Ruined Library (Prerequisite: Talk to Siegfried; Clues: Faded Check, Doll; New Suspect: Ulysses Peterson) *Examine Faded Check (New Suspect: Henry Moss) *See why the victim was paying Henry *Examine Doll (Result: Liquid) *Analyze Liquid (10:00:00; Killer’s Profile: The killer drinks champagne) *Ask Ulysses about the victim *Next chapter (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Henry of his involvement with the hypnosis (Available from start; Profile updated: Henry takes painkillers and drinks champagne) *Investigate Nearby Woods (Prerequisite: Talk to Henry; Clues: Torn Card, Victim’s Pen) *Examine Torn Card (Result: Appointment Card; New Suspect: Mindy Collins) *Ask Mindy about her appointment with the victim (Profile updated: Mindy drinks champagne) *Examine Victim’s Pen (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (10:00:00; Killer’s Profile: Killer has manicures) *Investigate Bookshelves (All tasks done; Clues: Rubbish Bin, Torn Pieces) *Examine Rubbish Bin (Result: Faded Page) *Examine Faded Page *Confront Siegfried about his message to the victim (Prerequisite: Message unraveled; Profile updated: Siegfried takes painkillers) *Examine Torn Pieces *Ask Ulysses about the medal (Prerequisite: Medal unraveled; Profile updated: Ulysses takes painkillers) *Next chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Thorn Bush (Available from start; Clues: Purse, Wooden Pieces) *Examine Purse *Ask Merriam about hiring the victim (Prerequisite: Message unraveled; Profile updated: Merriam drinks champagne, takes painkillers and have manicures, Siegfried drinks champagne and have manicures) *Examine Wooden Pieces (Result: Mannequin) *Examine Mannequin *Ask Mindy about her gift to the victim (Prerequisite: Mannequin Message unraveled; Profile updated: Mindy takes painkillers and have manicures) *Investigate Control Panel (All tasks done; Clues: Duffel Bag, CCTV Camera) *Examine Duffel Bag (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe (8:00:00; Killer’s Profile: Killer is female) *Examine CCTV Camera (Result: CCTV) *Analyze CCTV (10:00:00; Killer’s Profile: Killer wears blue) *Take care of the killer now (1 star) *Next chapter (No stars) New Beginnings Don't Mean Always Mean Well 6/6 *Tell Mindy to take down the post (Available from start) *Ask Henry for help (Prerequisite: Talk to Mindy) *Investigate Control Panel (Prerequisite: Talk to Henry; Clue: Locked Laptop) *Examine Locked Laptop (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (6:00:00) *Brief Henry about Marty (Prerequisite: Laptop analyzed; Reward: FriendNet Polo Shirt) *See what Merriam wants (Available from start; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Thorn Bush (Prerequisite: Talk to Merriam; Clues: Pile of Folders) *Examine Pile of Folders (Result: Recommendation File) *Analyze Recommendation File (10:00:00) *Inform Siegfried his possibility to be the new dean (Prerequisite: File analyzed) *Investigate Bookshelves (Prerequisite: Talk to Siegfried; Clues: Siegfried’s Box) *Examine Siegfried’s Box (Result: Land Contract) *Confront Siegfried about the bought land (Prerequisite: Contract unraveled; Rewards: 10,000 Coins) *See what the chief wants (All tasks done) *Ask Allison about the beach (Prerequisite: Talk to Lucy; New Evidence: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map (Result: Map Scribbles) *See what Jones has to say (Available from start; Reward: Commemorative Shirt) *Proceed to the next crime (in Big Wave Beach) (No stars) Trivia Navigation Category:Cosgrove Outskirts